fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Largo (Path of Radiance)
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives =Calill (Wife) Amy (Adopted Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 25 (Path of Radiance) Chapter 2-3 (Radiant Dawn) |class =Berserker (Path of Radiance) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Largo is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is Calill's husband, and the only playable character in Path of Radiance to not be playable in Radiant Dawn, owing to an absence of the Berserker class in this game. While Largo may be unplayable in Radiant Dawn, Calill will receive bonuses for any stats that he has managed to cap in Path of Radiance on his behalf. Profile Path of Radiance Originally hailing from Begnion, Largo travels around the continent of Tellius, in search of opponents who are worthy to compete with a warrior of his caliber. He eventually joins Ike's army, introducing himself as a "world-class berserker" who has accomplished many feats, such as pinning two tigers at one go. Largo will then remain with Ike's forces until the war reaches its conclusion. Radiant Dawn In Radiant Dawn, Largo becomes the co-owner of a pub with his wife Calill and adopted daughter Amy, shown to have lost one of his arms as a result of an unspecified accident that occurred in the time between Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. When Ashera casts her judgment upon the continent, Largo is one amongst thousands of people to be turned into stone. Upon the defeat of Ashera, he will be un-petrified, continuing to run his bar with Calill and Amy. Personality Largo sports a good-natured and jovial personality, harboring no animosity towards the Laguz race. This may be observed in his organizing of strength competitions with Muarim on a regular basis. Strong and kindhearted as he may be, Largo is not very bright, as can be observed through a support conversation he shares with Devdan, where the latter employs ventriloquism to trick him into believing that a drawn stick-figure on a piece of paper is an actual living thing. In Game Recruitment *Chapter 25: View a base conversation in this chapter (Calill must have been recruited by this point in the game). Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |70% |5% |45% |45% |30% |25% |20% |} Support Conversations *Mia *Muarim *Devdan *Tauroneo Bond Support *Calill: 10% Overall Despite joining late in the game at a relatively low level, Largo starts out with very competent base stats, and also sports excellent Growth rates for a prepromoted unit. Due to his high base stats in HP, Strength and Skill, he will thus be more than capable of capping these stats. Largo's main flaw comes in the form of his low Resistance, which makes him very susceptible to magic-based attacks. If Fixed Mode is chosen, a Pegasus or Priest Band is recommended to boost the odds of gaining the stat by a small amount. His defense is not too great either, but he has a good amount of HP to take a physical attack. In terms of other bands, the Wyvern and Paladin Band also come in handy to boost his meager defense or to increase the chance of capping his speed. For skills, Vantage and Wrath are recommended over Colossus, as this will take advantage of his high HP, critical rate, and Strength, enabling him to one-shot enemies before they get a chance to hit him. If the player does the trial maps, Largo's waterwalking will come in handy in the Lonely Island mission. All in all, Largo is quite effective for a lategame prepromote. Death Quote Etymology 'Largo' is a musical term to describe a slow, dignified tempo. This is probably a reference to Largo's Speed and Strength stats. The word 'largo' originates from the Latin word for 'generous'. It also means "large" in Italian, Spanish and Portuguese. Gallery B12-031N artwork.png|Artwork of Largo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. B12-031N.png|Largo as a Berserker in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:LargoFE9Portrait.png‎|Largo's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:LargoFE10Portrait.png‎|Largo's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Berserker (Largo).png|Largo's battle model as a Berserker in Path of Radiance. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Allies Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters